mondaynightcombatfandomcom-20200215-history
Wascot
[[Super Monday Night Combat Characters|''Return]] ''to the characters page. Wascot (Voiced by Greg Stackhouse) is a newcomer to Super Monday Night Combat. He is the third commando to have been added to the game. He is in a knockoff costume of Bullseye, the mascot of Super Monday Night Combat, as he is a giant fan of Bullseye. He carries a Coin Launcher that fires fake coins which are team colored to allies and will explode after a set time, or explode on impact with an enemy. His secondary weapon is a paddle as a melee weapon. Wascot can counter grapples with his Shifty Shuffle, launch himself across the map with his Crook Hook, and finally debuff enemies and turrets with Party Pooper. __TOC__ Biography Even in the annals of Monday Night Combat fandom, where obsession serves as a baseline, thirty three year old Frank Deerford stood alone. A dishwasher from North Rhode Island, Frank turned the bedroom in his mother's house where he slept into a shrine, plastering thousands of images over the walls, ceiling- even the floor. Unable to afford tickets, he was the first to arrive and the last to leave the parking lot for every Monday Night Combat match-up within two hundred and fifty miles of his home. Since a teen, he was a regular caller on every Monday Night Combat satellite radio show, and an avid poster on every Super MNC internet discussion forum. Though Deerford's love with the sport ran the gamut of players, teams and statistics, chief among his obsessions was Bullseye the Mascot, and of all Deerford's pursuits, speaking to Bullseye during the call-in segment of Mickey Cantor's post-game show was of singular importance. Indeed, since the show's inception, Deerford spent the last hour of the first 17,351 episodes on the phone, hoping, praying, his call would make it through to his hero. Then, on his birthday of all days, Deerford's tenacity would pay off. Deerford's call would make it through to host Mickey Cantor and his co-host Bullseye during the last moments of episode number 17,352. A transcript follows: Caller: "Bullseye! Oh, my God! I can't believe it! I've been trying for so long-" Bullseye: "Whoops! Hey, sorry about that caller. Sausage fingers! Try calling again sometime... if you don't get a life, first. Ha ha ha!" Mickey Cantor: "Dear God, is it Sizzler time, yet? "Crushed" would not adequately convey Deerford's state of mind after the call. He lay in bed for weeks, staring at the images of Bullseye covering every square inch of his squalid room while in a catatonic state, replaying the phone call in his mind over and over again: "…try calling again sometime…get a life…Is it Sizzler time?...". Then, with a manic burst of energy, Deerford would tear each and every image off his walls, throw every collectible in the trash and set his life on a new course, one that would take him off the sidelines of life and in a new and terrible direction. Pro Career *Has killed Bullseye over 1,067 times (includes six incidents outside of sanctioned matches). *Does his patented "Bullseye dance" at the end of each game, hoping to catch Bullseye's attention. *Holds the record for most kills in a game by a rookie (all Bullseye inflicted). Notable DNA *Marilyn Deerford & unidentified musician Personal *"Close, personal friends" with Bullseye, his "soulmate". *Not allowed to come within 100 feet of Bullseye. *Founded the "Bullseye Foundation", a non-profit organization that gives grants to youth-oriented programs on behalf of Bullseye (note: Bullseye is not affiliated with the Bullseye Foundation). Likes *Bullseye, breaking and entering Bullseye's apartment, sleeping in his car near Bullseye's apartment Dislikes Mood stabilizers Weapons Coin Launcher A grenade launcher that fires several fake coins in a burst, that explode after a set time, or on impact with an enemy. *Alternate Fire: Wascot shoots Tofu Bacon, which slows enemies and damages them slightly. Heart Breaker A small paddle that functions as Wascot's melee weapon. Attempting to reload with this weapon will make Wascot lunge. *Alternate Fire: A Grapple attack, where Wascot spanks the enemy. With the exception of Tank and Gunner, he slaps them on the back of their heads and makes them drop down. Skills Crook Hook Wascot shoots out a grappling hook, which will launch Wascot to where it lands and stuns if it lands on an enemy. Upgrading Crook Hook reduces cooldown time. Shifty Shuffle Wascot grows horns and counters any and all grapples aimed at him for a set period of time. His damage done will also self heal. Upgrading Shifty Shuffle increases duration and lifesteal amount while also decreasing the cooldown time. Party Pooper Wascot has the audience jeer his opponent, causing their accuracy and damage to decrease. Upgrading Party Pooper increases the debuff power and decreases cooldown time. Customization This page covers all unique weapons, taunts and gear for this pro. Trivia *The name "Wascot" is a play on the term "mascot" for Bullseye, that imitates the wordplay for Mario's evil antagonist Wario. Gallery Wascot.jpg|Wascot Concept Art wascotblitz.jpg|Blitz wascotlos.jpg|Los Muertos wascotmb.jpg|Man Baby wascotzom.jpg|Zombie Update History Category:Pros Category:Commandos Category:Wascot